Hell has no wrath
by Melissa Flint
Summary: What happens when you take advantage of the wrong person? Marcus Flint finds out. Rated MA for sexual content, implied rape and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Hell hath no wrath

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything 

She is in her 5th year when she finally goes for what she deserves: revenge!

Marcus was done at the Pitch, he was showered and walking back to the Common Room, his dark hair still moist since he had not bothered with drying it properly. As he passed down the hallway in the Transfiguration Wing he heard a door creak open to his right and before he knew what was happening, ropes shot out, wrapped themselves around his wrists, legs and midsection and started pulling him into the classroom. With force he was pulled into a chair and the ropes tied him down. As the door slammed shut Marcus looked around the seemingly empty room.

He struggled against the binds, this could only be a joke, maybe the Gryffindors, he had no idea Wood would pull a stunt like this nor that he knew magic like this.

"When I get my hands on you!"

His voice was low and a growl, all he knew to do in a situation was to intimidate and try and seem bigger than the opponent.

"Is that a promise?"

He almost pulled a muscle trying to spot the owner of the voice, it was silky, soft and cold and more importantly: it was female.

"What in Hades are you playing at?"

She stepped out from the shadows, raven black hair to just below the shoulder, sparkling blue eyes, slender figure and a few years younger than him.

"I'm not playing, I'm very serious!"

A small smile was on her lip as she moved closer, her wand in her hand. She tilted her head, looking at him with a piercing gaze. Marcus growled

"Release me or…"

She chuckled

"Or what?"

He struggled against the binds, there was no breaking them without magic and he could not reach his wand at present time.

"You witches are crazy!"

Her eyes flashed as she flicked her wand, ropes shot up from behind him, wrapping themselves around his throat and pulled his head back. He felt her straddle his lap before she came into vision, her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and her wand poked the skin of his throat.

"Some might be but don't generalize"

Running the tip of her tongue over her lower lip she smiled sweetly at him before leaning in, slowly brushing her lips against his. As he flinched she grabbed his hair firmer.

"Behave!"

Brushing against his lips again, she traced hers against the stubble on his cheek and jaw, down his neck to the nape where she placed a gentle kiss. Trailing up his neck to his ear she felt him struggle, his breathing was harder, ragged. She smiled and looked at him, eyeing his face while gently sucking on her bottom lip. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the rage being disappearing in his.

"Untie me!"

His voice was thick but she merely chuckled while shaking her head, leaning in she ran her lips over his again, he pulled against the bonds and her hold, she laughed again, pulling back again.

"No…"

He glared at her, a growl low in his throat told her that he did not like being denied a request but she didn't care, she was holding all the cards. Running her hands down his torso she pursed her lips, he was firm, hard and muscular, exactly like she had imagined. As she shifted she felt a very obvious sign that her teasing was working, she smirked as she adjusted herself on his lap.

"Oh my, I guess I am doing something right…"

He glared at her, a sneer curling his lip.

"Untie me and you'll find out!"

She giggled

"I don't think so…"

Starting to undo his tie she pushed his robe of his shoulders before unbuttoning his shirt, tracing her fingertips over his skin she laughed as goose bumps started to form, she gave him a teasing look.

"You're always so serious, so cold and distant, turns out – you're human after all!"

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and she reached down, undoing his belt and his trousers, she pulled out his very much erect member. Wrapping her hand around it she felt the size and firmness of it before stroking it a few times. He reacted almost immediately, a gasp escaped his lips and she adjusted herself, lowering herself onto him. She breathed deeply as he was buried to the hilt. As she started riding him she heard him moan again, undoing the rope around his neck she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. She felt, again, him struggling against the binds but there was no breaking them, she was strong enough, magically, to hold him. Through her foggy mind she tried to deny that she liked this kind of control, she kind of understood him a bit more now.

Pulling her top of she pressed her chest against his and the touching of their skins took her breath away. It didn't take too long before they were both done and as she looked at him, she noticed his eyes were darker than normal. Dismounting him she felt a pang, maybe was this a dangerous game she had gotten herself into but there was no undoing it now. Redoing her clothes she kept a cool posture before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime…"

As she turned to leave, he spoke.

"Untie me and I'll bend you over that desk right now!"

She turned and smirked at him.

"I don't think so…"

At the door she flicked her wand and Marcus found himself free and though he was dressed in seconds, before he made it into the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Own nothing  
AN2: I am still writing without a Beta so yeah – I am not perfect.

The following week; Marcus' kept himself busy with the team, his school and most of all: trying to find out who that girl was. After a Defence of the Dark Arts lesson, he was the last to pack up his things, to be honest, he was always first out of the classroom but today everything had gone wrong, his book bag was split down the side, his ink bottle spilled on the table, drowning all of his notes and there was no way in Hades he was repeating another year in the count of that. Repairing the bag he stuffed the last of him items into it and closed it before leaving his chair. Or rather: he would have if he could but he was glued to the chair, quite literally. Cursing under his breath he noticed he was alone in the classroom and not sure he knew a spell to undo this trick he growled as he pointed his wand at the seat of the chair and his pants.

"Sweet Salazar help me do this right"

A second later he wand flew from his hand and he heard it bounce of a table a few rows back.

"What in Hades?!"

A slender frame leaned against the door, arms crossed over her chest and her wand in her hand.

"Hey there loverboy"

"You!"

She chuckled

"Oh my, there's no tricking you, is there?"

Getting up, chair and all, Marcus started a mandatory waddle towards the girl but a second later the chair was slammed to the floor. She was pointing her wand at him.

"Tut tut!"

Shaking her head she pushed the door shut before locking it manually. Keeping her wand aimed at him she walked closer, slow, casual strides. Brush a stray of hair out of her eyes she eyed him over while biting her lip. A smile spread, curling her lip as she walked behind him, running the tips of her fingers over the back of his neck before entwining them in his hair, pulling his head back she chuckled in his ear.

"Ready for round two?"

He pulled against her, growling with a sneer on his face.

"Release me you crazy bitch!"

Suddenly he flew through the air, the chair separated from the seat of his pants and he landed flat on the floor, where he remained as she walked over, her wandhand shaking with what seemed to be anger. A sneer marred her normally delicate features as she spat at him

"Don't call me that!"

He tried to get up, with all his might but she had him pinned, magically, to the floor and there was no breaking the bind. She was neither weak nor mediocre, on the contrary. Watching her come closer he noticed her eyes flashing a soft tone of green but it was gone in a second so he shook it off as a result of the blow when he landed. She flicked her wand and he felt invisible chains around his wrist, ankles and around his waist. The imaginative steel was cold against his skin.

She smirked at him, a good dose of fear would be good just about now but she doubted he knew fear, at all, he could recall it in others but if he had the ability, she highly doubted it. Straddling him she ran the tips of her fingers over his chest, tugging lightly at his tie.

"Sooo…"

He glared at her to which she replied with a smile, licking her lips seductively before bending over, placing a light kiss on his lips. He turned his face away and she chuckled while rubbing against his groin, feeling a somewhat reaction almost immediately. With a smile on her lips she undid his tie and the first top buttons of his crisp white shirt. When he started struggling against the binds, she sat up straight with a pearly laugh. She watched him for the longest time, his shoulders creaked from the strain and without the bond around his waist he would have buckled her off him, but alas. With a sign she grabbed his hair again, leaning in and starring him straight in the face, locking eyes with him.

"It's no fun when you don't have a say, now is it?"

Her eyes flashed again and Marcus frowned, what was going on? He had never seen the girl before, he should have since they shared a house and a table and not to mention, there were many students at the school but not that many, they differed by a year or two so unless she was a transfer which hid in her dorm at all times, he figured that she was hiding her true identity.

"You're made your point, now get off me!"

She sat up straight with a shrill laugher that echoed through the room.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!"

With a sneer contorting her face she leaned in again, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Why should I obey you when you didn't? Even when I begged?"

Her eyes were now a dark shade of green, her cheeks were flushed and lips twisted in a permanent sneer. Marcus' eyes went wide before a frown furrowed at his brows.

"Who are you?"

She sat up again, clapping her hands with a mock expression on her face.

"Oh my, that took you some time to figure that one out"

Pointing her wand at herself she closed her eyes and her raven hair turned a light brown and shorter, freckles spread across her before pale cheeks, and as she opened her eyes they were green instead of the previous blue.

Marcus gave her a confused look to which she scoffed

"And you don't even know my name, now do you?"

She got up and off him, flicking her wand and releasing him. As he got to his feet he turned to look at her, her wand was aimed at him and she gave him a hard, cold look.

"I guess I was just some kind of entertainment one lonely Friday evening"

He looked her over before casting a fleeting look towards where his wand should be. When he met her eyes again she was smiling coldly.

"Sure, go ahead, I will be long gone before you find it!"

He looked at her again, longer and more intensely. Noticing the change of colours he frowned again.

"But you're a Huffie!"

She laughed lightly

"Oh yes, that you noticed, it doesn't make me weak you know, only underestimated"


End file.
